Typical mission plan interface software for a general unmanned vehicle (UxV) allows operators to control the UxVs via a graphical user interface that includes various input and output options for feedback and control of the UxV mission. The graphical user interface typically provides a three-dimensional presentation that includes latitude, longitude, and altitude information in the display output relating to a proposed plan of the UxV. The software also allows monitoring current missions in progress. This includes updating way points, aborting plans, allowing manual override, and so forth. The graphical user interface must satisfy several requirements such as being user-friendly, allowing three-dimensional mission planning, allowing upload of the plan to the UxV, and allowing manual override based on operator input. The graphical user interface can be split into several sections that convey different information to the operator that in some cases can be adjusted. For instance, a plan control section shows UxV component status, manual override status, and readings from on-board instruments. During a mission, the UxV reports on data relevant to its position, attitude, and heading, for example. This data can be presented to the operator via the interface using an instrument panel display and coordinate mapping system, for example. One issue with current UxV interface software is that new plans or alternative options to existing plans are developed and evaluated off line and uploaded to the UxV after review and approval. After loading, it may be determined that the UxV could no longer carry out the proposed plan due to the delay in the development of an alternative option and its subsequent evaluation.